


One Piece PETs: Music Festival

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [205]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brook's birthday. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Music Festival

**One Piece PETs: Music Festival**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

*****April 3rd*****

 

Another Straw Hat Birthday had come, and this time it was Brook's.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

 

"Yeah!!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

   Once again, the Straw Hats celebrate Brook's birthday by taking him to a music festival. Only this time, they would be performing along with the musician.

 

"Wow! You mean we get to sing?!" Aika asked.

 

"That's right!" Luffy answered. "Shishishishishi!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "We get to sing with Brook!"

 

Kumi yipped, excitedly.

 

"Excited, aren't we?" Robin asked.

 

 _"Yup!"_ Kumi answered. _"It's gonna be awesome!"_

 

"All right, places everyone!" Brook called. "The show's about to begin!"

 

"You don't have to tell us, twice!" spoke Usopp. "Let's do this thing!!"

 

The curtains parted and the Straw Hats were met with cheers and screams from adoring fans.

 

"SOUL KING~!!!!"

 

"BROOK, I LOVE YOU!!!"

 

"Ready, everyone?" Brook asked.

 

"We're ready!" Luffy answered.

 

"A one, a two, a one, two, three!" Brook exclaimed.

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh!_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh!_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh!_  
 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"I messed up tonight,_  
_I lost another fight,_  
_Lost to myself, but I'll just start again."_

 

At that instant, Nami took the microphone.

 

Nami (singing): _"I keep falling down,_  
_I keep on hitting the ground_  
_I always get up now to see what's next."_

 

At that moment, Robin took the microphone.

 

Robin (singing): _"Birds don't just fly,_  
_They fall down and get up,_  
_Nobody learns without getting it wrong."_

 

Then, the Straw Hats started to dance.

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
_Till I reach the end, and then I'll start again._  
_No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything,_  
_I wanna try even though I could fail."_

 

The crowd cheered and whistled.

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"I won't give up,_  
_No I won't give in_  
_Til I reach the end,_  
_And then I'll start again._  
_No, I won't leave,_  
_I wanna try everything,_  
_I wanna try even though I could fail."_

 

One girl whistled as Nami winked at the audience.

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"Try everything!"_

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"Try everything!"_

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"Try everything!"_

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh!"_

 

Next, it was Aika's turn to sing.

 

Aika (singing): _"Look how far you've come,_  
_You filled your heart with love,_  
_Baby you've done enough,_  
_Take a deep breath."_

 

At that moment, Brook began to sing again.

 

Brook (singing): _"Don't beat yourself up,_  
_Don't need to run so fast,_  
_Sometimes we come last,_  
_But we did our best."_

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"I won't give up,_  
_No I won't give in_  
_Till I reach the end,_  
_And then I'll start again."_

 

   Robin noticed that Zoro was the only one who wasn't dancing, although he was bobbing his head to the beat. So, to help him, she bumped her hip against his.

 

"What the?" Zoro questioned. "Robin!"

 

"Oh, come on, Zoro!" Robin spoke. "Let loose! Have fun!"

 

Zoro rolled his eye before he began to dance, too...with a little smile on his face.

 

"Shake it, Zoro!" Luffy hollered.

 

"But don't break it!" Usopp added.

 

"Took your Mama nine months to make it!" Franky added.

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"No, I won't leave,_  
_I wanna try everything,_  
_I wanna try,_  
_Even though I could fail!_

_I won't give up,_  
_No I won't give in,_  
_Till I reach the end,_  
_And then I'll start again._  
_No I won't leave,_  
_I wanna try everything,_  
_I wanna try,_  
_Even though I could fail."_

 

The audience cheered and clapped their hands. Brook even high-fived some of them!

 

Brook (singing): _"I'll keep on making those new mistakes,_  
_I'll keep on making them every day,_  
_Those new mistakes."_

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"Try everything!"_

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"Try everything!"_

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh!"_

 

Brook (singing): _"Try everything!"_

 

Straw Hats (singing): _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh!"_

 

Brook then turns to the audience with a smile.

 

Brook (singing): _"Try everythi~ng."_

 

The crowd went wild with applause, and a couple of women even threw their panties at Brook!

 

"YOHOHOHOHO!!!" Brook laughed. "Life is GOOD!!!"

 

"Why are they throwing panties at Brook?" Aika asked.

 

"Uh, it's a grownup thing, sweetie." Nami answered. "Don't worry about it."

 

"Okay, Big Sis." Aika replied.

 

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Happy Birthday, Brook!"

 

"That is one lucky skeleton," Usopp said.

 

"Yup." agreed Franky. "Finally got what he wanted."

 

"Well, it is his birthday." Nami pointed out. "As perverted as he is, he deserves to be happy."

 

"Yes," Robin concurred, "No matter how perverted he was."

 

In short, Brook's birthday went off without any problems at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Was hoping to get this one up after I posted Usopp's birthday fic...but life got in the way.


End file.
